fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Hailey Seawall
~��'BANANA'ZILLA��~ 02:32, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Elliana Seawall had a good life, living with a normal family. Some were Nobility, but they weren’t anything special. They all had abilities, but none were famous. Elliana loved her life, and after she graduated from Foxfire, everything was perfect. For once, it seemed that things wouldn’t change. No life-changing, depressing act happened to Elliana during this time. Elliana decided to work, and what better place than a nice ranch in Jasper City? Although the ranch was recently handed over to new management, back then the ranch was owned by the Harrison family, a rich and famous group of ranch proprietors. The job was backbreaking work in the fields and animal pens, but Elliana enjoyed it. And not even a year after she had started working, she met the youngest of the family, Henry. At first it was just small conversations about work by the animal enclosures every day, but they began to get to know each other better, to the point where they planned a dinner or two with each other in the ranch’s mansion. Nothing ever progressed past a friendship, but it seemed that what happened next was inevitable. Elliana became pregnant with Henry’s baby. Henry was rich and famous, and Elliana was an average citizen. Plus, they weren’t exactly in love. She had no idea how he might respond. As the weeks progressed, it was harder and harder to hide the fact. So, finally, she worked up the nerve to talk to Henry about it. She never heard from him again after. Maybe he just needed some time to think, but Elliana didn’t have time to wait. She quit her job so that she could have the baby and care for it, at least for a little while. Maybe Henry had been planning on reaching back out, but Elliana never went back to the ranch. Elliana raised Hailey for a year and a half in happiness. They both adored each other, and life was even more perfect. But, as life goes, it can never be perfect. Elliana’s father’s mind broke from guilt, and Elliana fell into a state of depression, struggling not to break from the sadness herself. Elliana had to start working again but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She started sending Hailey to daycares, but it just wasn’t working. Elliana realized, a year later, that she was a hot mess, and couldn’t care for Hailey like she once could. When Hailey turned three, Elliana had to make the hard decision of giving Hailey up. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. I suppose you could call it bravery--but it isn't. Of course, Hailey is always nervous and shy around adults, older kids, and people she doesn't know very well, like most kids her age. Once she gets to know you, she's definitely not shy. She will always say exactly what she wants, and is spoiled in the sense that if she doesn't get what she wants, she'll throw a fit. She's quite energetic and playful, and normally a big ball of joy and fun. She's not super great at interacting with other kids, because she normally tries to steal something they have, which doesn't set a good impression. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Their model is Alexa Gerasimovich. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Hailey is young, so she doesn't have many skills. She aspires to be a great artist one day, and is already a really good one for her age. Even though her drawings look childish, she has definite potential when she gets older. She hasn't developed many real skills, but if dressing up and pretending were talents, she'd be a master. But considering her age, she hasn't developed a real skillset. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- Keep in mind they aren't manifesting for like ten years IC :) the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: ☀A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved